


Random Short Stories

by KawaiiPenguin15



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPenguin15/pseuds/KawaiiPenguin15
Summary: Just some random short stories. An idea i thought of but not long enough to be its own book or things i written before but never bothered to extend them into a book or i was bored and decide to write something. So yea. They may not be the best but oh well. Enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

##  _ Safe _

The wind whistled through his ears as he looked down at the busy streets below him. Walking slowly closer to the edge of the building. Stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes wandered over the streets below, his eyes landing on the setting sun.

The rush of the river was drowned out by the cars below. Leaning forward he stepped out into nothing...

Soon warmth filled his cold hand as he was pulled back onto the buildings roof. His green orbs landed on the small figure of who had saved him. Leaning down, he engulfed the small figure in a hug.

She took his hand and led him inside. The warmth of the building engulfed them. The harsh wind tapped the windows. Footsteps echoed off the walls as they descended down the stairs. A hand stayed wrapped around his, as if letting go meant losing him and she needed him. They needed each other. They were going to be Safe .


	2. Chapter 2

##  _ Alone?! _

Clouds rolled across the dark sky. Thunder echoed of the crumbling walls. Rain poured through the hole in the ceiling. That's probably why there is vegetation in here. Old books with cracked spines lined the walls. This must have been a library. Ivy clung to the walls reaching for the winding stair case. A cold chill ran through the room.

Growing closer to the center of the room, avoiding the hole in the ceiling, a low grumble echoed through the building. I brushed it of, telling myself it was the thunder outside. Leaves covered the floor the floor, crunching under every step i took. A chill ran down my spine.

The feeling of someone else in the room grew...

Darkness engulfed me. Shadows from the moonlight danced across the walls. The rain still thundered through the ceiling. A cold breath brushed past my face. The creak of the old door filled the room. Heavy footsteps bounced off the walls. They were coming closer.

I was no longer alone.

I spun around, my heart racing, no one was there. Fear clouded my mind. I needed to leave. There is no where to go.

This building sat in the middle of no where. The sound of my heartbeat echoed through my skull. My mind was telling me to run, to get out, to go anywhere. My footsteps pounded on the ground as i ran towards the door.

My heart was racing.

I grabbed the door knob and turned it yanking the door.

It was locked.

I was trapped.

I was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

##  _The End Of Her Time_

A ticking clock was the only sound that filled the room. Gun shots echoed of the walls. I paced nervously around the attic. The ticking clock rested against a dusty box. My fingers traced over the clock, as i looked down at my wrist. The tattoo read 12/4/24 at 9:45pm, the day i was supposed to die...

I looked back at the clock it had passed that time. It was midnight. It was the next day. I hadn't died.

No one knew what happened when it reached their time that their lives ended. I was set to die at a young age, i'm 20 years old. Nearly. There is many assumptions as to what happens. The one that many believe is that you'll get shot. The moonlight shone through the small window. Shadows danced along the walls.

Panic st in as i started to think about what would happen now. Footsteps thundered downstairs. Raised voices filtered through the air along with the sound of glass shattering. The voices grew louder. They were looking for something.

Were they looking for me?

The creak of the ladders to the attic hit my ears. The sound of my heart beat echoed in side of my skull. Quickly i shifted the boxes a side and crouched behind them. Heavy footsteps filled the small attic space.

The footsteps silenced. I held my breath. My heart was racing. The boxes in front of me shifted. I drew further back. My back pressed against the cold attic wall. I saw a figure beyond the boxes. The figure stepped forward.

A gun shot rang through the house...

The figure stepped back and turned to leave. I shifted and knocked a box. My heart stopped as i watched the clock. Time seemed to slow down. The figure stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

They found me...


End file.
